Dog treats
by SheetahJet
Summary: After training Hinata goes to give Akamaru some treats but what about Kiba? will Hinata get a treat of her own? KibaHina


Hey people. I had this idea in my head and it was just too cute not to write. I'm also a NaruHina fan but I felt like doing a KibaHina. this is sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo cute... well you can be the judge of that.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Dog treats**

Hinata had just finished her training and decided to see Kiba before she went home for the day, besides she'd been carrying around these stupid treats all day, but, they were for Akamaru so she couldn't complain. She walked through the trees to the place where Kiba usually went after his training, to play with his dog. Hinata stepped into the clearing, no Kiba, no Akamaru. Just then she heard voices coming from the trees, Hinata dove behind a bush.

"Don't worry Akamaru, I remembered to bring the ball this time." The boy laughed, yup defiantly Kiba. "Hey stop it, that tickles."

_Great, how am I going the explain that I was already here._

\/\/\/\--Enter Hinata imagination mode--\/\/\/\

"Hi Kiba!"

"Why are you here?"

"Uhm…"

"You were stalking me! Akamaru get the stalker!!!"

\/\/\/\--End imagination mode--\/\/\/\

Hinata shook her head _That wouldn't happen…… But just to be safe. _She rose quietly, still hidden by the underbrush and slowly took a step backwards _I'll just pretend that I, somehow… ended up here._

Kiba waked into the clearing while Akamaru trotted after him

Hinata walked steadily back, a twig snapped under her foot. Not the best thing when you're trying to be extremely quiet because the person that you're hiding from has super-senses. Akamaru growled. Hinata decided to take a leap of faith (literally) she jumped forward and crashed to the ground (on purpose). The little dog stopped growling and leaped onto Kiba's shoulder.

"Hinata, What are you doing here? Are you okay?" Kiba helped the shy purple-haired girl up.

Hinata dusted herself off. "Uhh, uhm… I-I'm n-not."

Kiba cocked his head. "You're _not_ okay?"

"I… I'm not a stalker please don't kill me!" Hinata nearly yelled.

"…What are you talking about?" asked Kiba, surprised at her… loud-ness.

"Oh uhm… n-nothing." She inwardly sighed with relief.

"Oooooookay…?" Kiba picked up the tennis ball, he dropped it when Hinata yelled. He looked at her. "Do you want to play with us?" He sounded like a little kid. Hinata tried to shake off all of the dirty thoughts that raced through her head 'play with me?'. Hinata punched herself in the head.

"Uhhm…" Kiba did the blink-blink… thing.

"A-actually…" Hinata looked around. "Where did Akamaru go?"

"Nn? Oh he's—" A little white dog head popped out of Kiba's coat.

Hinata put her face close to Akamaru and he licked her nose. She giggled. "I brought some treats for you!"

Kiba tried to take a step back, but failed and hit the ground. He looked up at Hinata, his face was slightly red. Hinata tried to helped him up, he pulled on her arm harder than she expected. Hinata fell forwards and landed almost on top of Kiba. She opened her eyes, they were barely an inch apart. Hinata jumped back and Kiba got up, their faces were both bright pink. Kiba gave a nervous cough and then chucked the ball for Akamaru. The dog chased after it like a speeding bullet, he ran back with the ball and dropped it at Hinata's feet. Hinata picked up the ball and threw it but Akamaru wasn't interested in fetching, He sniffed the air.

"Oh, right, your treats." Hinata reached into her pocket and took out a little paper bag. She dumped the contents into her hand. Akamaru ate happily. He licked her hand and then went to look for the ball.

Kiba walked toward Hinata, who stood up, put the little paper bag away and wiped her slobbery hand on her shirt.

"Do I get a treat to?"

"Nn?" Hinata looked at him curiously. _Kiba likes dog treats? _"Kiba I didn't—" her sentence was cut-off when a pair of soft lips were pressed against her own. Hinata's eyes went wide, but she soon closed them and leaned into the kiss. Kiba broke the kiss and licked Hinata's cheek with the tip of his tongue. He chuckled and then winked. "I can't let Akamaru have _all _the fun."

Hinata smiled, and then pounce-hugged Kiba (more or less a glomp) causing him to loose his balance. The two toppled to the ground and laughed.

"Since when are you so forward?"

Hinata rested her head on Kiba's chest. "Since now."

* * *

Kawai desu yo! (Cute, isn't it!)

Leave a Revew for: 'Like it' 'hate it' or constructive critisism... or whateverelse you can think of like 'Hi!' Lol.

Over and out!

-Sheetah


End file.
